Death the Kid's sister kicks butt
by animefreak141414
Summary: When Kid was very young he had an older sister. Their father hated her because she was the oldest so she would inherit the city when he died and she was a girl so he was constantly trying to get rid of her. He beat her and at one point he got so desperate he tried to kill his five year old daughter. One day he got his wish and she ran away but now she's back and she's got a grudge.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own Soul Eater if I did everyone would know

Prologue

Shinoko sighed as she walked home from work. She had to work a double shift and it was around 2:00 in the morning. She yawned and ran her fingers through her wild white hair. Well mostly white there were 3 black stripes in the top of her hair. She walked by the last of the middle class houses and walked into the poor side of town. She cut through an alley to get to her house faster but she saw an odd shadow. She slowed down and came to a full stop. The shadow to form, an ugly form, but a form none the less. She growled. He gave a huge creepy grin and unsheathed claws the size of her face. She frowned as he came at her with lightning speed. She narrowly dodged the claws aiming for her face by tilting her head. What she didn't expect was for the claws to cuts through the bricks and makes a deep gash in her shoulder. She grimaced as he tried to yank his claws out of the wall. While he was preoccupied she reached into her boot and pulled out her pistol. She smirked as she raised it to the Kishin's mouth. "Bang" she whispered as she pulled the trigger and black and purple exploded out the back side of his head. He dissolved into a floating, red, flaming ball. She didn't know what it was so she threw it in her bag "whatever" she mumbled and continued on her way home. She smacked the 'Caution, stay out! Danger!' sign as she walked passed it. She did the same to the 'Not for sale' sign and walked into her house. If you could call it that. It was a jumble of rotting would and fire hazards…but hey, there wasn't any rent. She collapsed on her makeshift bed which was really just a pile of torn pillows and a ratty blanket. "Jeez I work non-stop and I can't even afford a bed…fuck my life." She said to herself. She was too tired to eat so she covered up and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Death City…

Soul E. Evans, Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Black*star, and Tsubaki were all sent off on a mission to who knows where to hunt down some random Kishin. After Asura everything just seemed boring and unchallenging. Unfortunately none of them was a Death scythe yet because after all that work he was really only soul. Soul sighed in exasperation "Maka I'm bored entertain me." He groaned. She didn't even look up "entertain yourself Soul." She said and continued reading. Kid had long since passed out because of all the asymmetrical-ness of the landscape outside the window. Liz was doing her nails and patty was sugar crashed and sleeping in the seat after downing a hundred pixie stix. Black*star was making some speech that everyone except for Tsubaki ignored. She clapped politely when he finished. After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at their destination and they all stretched. It was dark and late, probably about 3:30 AM. Maka's eyes widened "you guys I sense the Kishin." She said they all looked at her "this way." She said running towards the odd soul. "Something's wrong…" she mumbled still running. She shook it off 'probably just my imagination trying to make something out of nothing.' She thought. After a few more minutes of running they ended up outside a black building that looked like it had been set on fire. It had a couple of signs. "Do Kishin's usually have houses?" Soul asked. Black*star laughed insanely "Who care if he has a house or not no one is stronger than me, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, slayer of the great Kishin Asura!" he laughed again and Kid went up and knocked on the door.

_Shinoko ran up to the large building with a skulls all over it. She opened the doors and tried to sneak up the stairs. 'Why am I sneaking' she asked herself but continued sneaking anyways. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing. Then she heard a voice that made her flinch without even knowing who it was "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!?" she turned and saw a flash of Lord Death's mask before he smacked her into her mother's make-up counter and she felt the mirror crack and stab into her back. She sobbed "D-daddy why-" He growled "Don't call me daddy!" he shouted_. Then she heard a knock and snapped awake. She was sweating. She rubbed her face and pushed her bangs up then stood. She was too tired to be careful and open the door the way she usually did. The person at the door knocked again "ONE SECOND! Jeez…" she threw the door open "WHAT?!" she asked. Then she saw HIM. The boy who had ruined her life. She growled she would have recognized him by his hair and eyes alone. Her younger brother Death the Kid. Before she understood what she was doing she punched him right in the face. "BASTARD!" she screamed at him as he sat up a few feet away where the power of her blow had knocked him.

Yo! Hope you enjoyed reading tell me what you think and review. This is my first fanfiction I published so tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got reviews already I'm so happy! Anyways thanks for reading

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it each time

Chapter one

Shinoko's chest heaved as she panted. She had hit him really hard. He got up "I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked. Shinoko looked surprised for a second then smirked "No I suppose you don't you were very young. Probably around 4 when it happened I don't know why but I thought you would remember me." "So we have met, where?" he asked almost completely forgetting about the mission and trying to ignore her asymmetrical hair. She sighed "Guess I have no choice come on in." she said opening her door. They all walked in cautiously. Except for Black*star he is never careful. "Wow your house is a dump!" he said without thinking. Shinoko nodded "tell me about it." She closed the door and motioned for them to sit anywhere "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Shinoko and I am Kid's older sister." She said crossing her arms. The reactions were what she had expected surprise, disbelief, and confusion.

After she finally got everyone to calm down she started to explain "Lord Death didn't like the idea of giving his city and powers to a girl, that sexist bastard, so he tried to get rid of me. I remember all this because I have a photographic memory but that isn't the point. After Kid was born he finally had a boy heir but because of certain… complications he couldn't give the city to Kid unless I was out of the picture. So he beat me and everyday he tried to get me to kill myself, or run away and one day, my sixth birthday, he came at me with a knife. I ran away a week later. I know it wasn't Kid's fault but when I saw him I guess I just snapped." Maka frowned "That doesn't sound the Lord Death we know." She said. Kid sighed "My father told you the story of when he opened the school correct? He explained how he changed his mask so the kids wouldn't be scared? He changed more than his mask he changed his entire personality. I never knew I had a sister…"

Everyone absorbed that information while Shinoko made herself a cup-of-noodles. If she couldn't sleep she might as well eat right. She turned back to them "One thing still bothers me" she said sitting on her counter that was built into the house. "If you guys didn't know who I was then why are you here?" That's when everyone remembered the mission. Black*Star stood up and struck his speech pose (A/N not again) "I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, have come to collect the Kishin soul!" Shinoko raised an eyebrow "Kishin soul?" she asked. Then she remembered the attack "Oh you mean this thing?" she asked pulling out the soul. Everyone stared at her in shock "What?" she asked "You think a person who was supposed to be the ruler of Death City and The Grim Reaper wouldn't know what a Kishin was and how to fight it?" Tsubaki smiled "Would you mind if we took that?" she asked in a sweet voice. Shinoko smirked "What's in it for me if I do?" she asked. Maka raised an eyebrow "What would you want?" she asked. Shinoko crossed her legs and stroked her chin, making a thinking face. Then the imaginary light bulb went off. "I know! You can bring me back to Death city with you." Kid raised an eyebrow "I thought you hated it there." Shinoko nodded "The dad I know would never have changed just because of a stupid school. So I'm going to go see for myself and if I'm right I'll prove that dad is still a self-centered bastard who only cares about himself." She crossed her arms "That is the only way you get this soul."

Shinoko looked out the window of the train and sighed. 'I'm tired, I'm bored, and I'm going back to the place I hate more than anything in the world by choice.' She thought to herself. They had been on the train for hours. She had already thoroughly checked all of their souls which had been entertaining for a little while but now she had nothing to do. She pulled her Ipod out of her pocket and put her ear buds in. Within a few minutes she fell back asleep.

Black*star's yelling woke her up. "Hello Death City We Are Back!" he shouted and Shinoko sat up yawning "Do you ever shut up?" she asked Black*star stared at her for a minute the replied "No." she sighed "I didn't think so…"

They got off the train easily enough and they started walking back to the DWMA. Shinoko was smirking the entire walk. Black*Star had run way ahead and Tsubaki was forced to catch up with him. Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty were behind them and Shinoko and Kid were in the very back. Kid was behind Shinoko fixing her hair because she figured if he was as stubborn as her it would just be easier to let him do it. Plus he bugged her for the entire time she was awake until she finally said yes. They eventually made it to the school and Shinoko stared for a minute "Yep… He's still a show off." She said climbing the stairs and heading straight for her dad's office/room/thing. She was following the others because she had no idea where she was going. She tried to ignore all the looks about her hair. She finally made it to a large room with clouds all over the walls and Shinoko rolled her eyes "How childish…" Then she saw is "Ooh cookies!" she yelled giggling and stealing them from the weird red head guy who was crying and hugging Maka (Her dad if you didn't get that). She took a bite and spit it out coughing "EWW! Raisin." She said pouting. Then she saw him, the cloak was unmistakable but the mask was a little weird. She threw the plate of cookies at him. He easily dodged "Hey, hi, hello! Who are you?" Shinoko raised an eyebrow the voice was really weird. Then she smirked "Aww… Don't remember me? Daddy?"


	3. AN IMPORTANT

Hey sorry for the inconvenience but this story is being moved to another account. This account is being deleted. the title is still the same. The new account is needtobeheard

Sorry again. You can find it on that account or by searching for the same title.


End file.
